


Anissa Gets Tatted

by neo4_urSOUL



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo4_urSOUL/pseuds/neo4_urSOUL
Summary: Grace is obviously not a stranger to a tattoo needle so she takes Anissa to get her first tattoo.
Relationships: Grace Choi/Anissa Pierce
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Anissa Gets Tatted

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at like 3AM months ago and finally getting around to posting it. I'm going to have to start writing more frequently to deal with the winter hiatus wait.

"Babe we talked about this, it isn't as bad as you think! The worst part is the sound of the needle you'll be fine."

The two women walk into the tattoo shop.

"Grace you have like a zillion tattoos so of course you'd say that! You probably can't even feel anything at this point."

Anissa clings on to her girlfriend's hand at the sound of the tattoo needle coming from one of the back rooms.

"Just because I have a lot of tattoos doesn't mean I don't feel when I get a new one! The feeling is part of the reason I keep getting more, I like it! Once you get one you'll get it!"

"You like it? What are you a masochist?" Anissa asks in shock.

"Okay you're being dramatic," Grace chuckles.

Anissa wanders around the shop while Grace waits for one of the employees to assist them. 

The walls are covered in art, lots of it drawn, some digital drawings and some paintings. You can tell the shop is black owned because majority of the people in the drawings are black, the skin you can see in tattoo pictures is black, the art is really black (what sane white person do you know that would get a black woman with an afro tatted on themself?)

Anissa honestly only agreed to finally stop being a whimp and get the tattoo is because Grace found a black owned shop. She wasn't gonna let just anybody tattoo her!

"Anissa? You ready?" Grace calls.

Anissa and Grace follow the tattoo artist to her station. 

"Which one of you ladies wants to go first?" The artist asks, she's a young looking black woman, with locs and covered in tattoos named Deja. 

"I'll go first since I'm clearly the pro and this will be her first one!" Grace offers as she climbs into the chair. 

The artist gets set up while Grace takes off her shirt and gets ready. 

"Is you getting this tattoo here gonna hinder me being able to cuddle with you? If so we need to rethink this placement." Anissa runs her hand aross the area on Grace's right side by her boob. 

"I already told you no. I wouldn't let anything come between our cuddling and our more strenuous activities."

Deja gets right to work on Grace's tattoo as soon as she applys the stencil. 

It only takes about 45mins but when she's done Grace has a medium sized cloud with a lightning bolt going through it with a blackbird flying towards it. They look beautiful! This is just another reason for Anissa to get Grace to take her shirt off. 

They switch places and Deja cleans and switches out her tools and materials then Anissa shows Deja what she wants again. 

"It's chemical structure for melanin. I'm a med student so don't judge my nerdiness."

"No judgment sis! I like it! I might actually steal this and tat it on myself," Deja chuckles.

Deja draws out the structure and stencils it then places it along the inside of the upper part of her arm where Anissa wants it.

As soon as she hears the tattoo gun turn on Anissa tenses and holds her breath. 

Deja notices the tension and doesn't start yet.

"You have to relax! You don't want your muscles to be tense during this, it'll make it hurt more!" She says.

"Anissa you have to breathe, if you don't your skin will be hard, you can't get the tattoo and she'll know you're a meta." Grace reminds her, leaning in to whisper in her ear. 

"You're right babe, hold my hand please." Grace immediately grabs her hand and brings it to her lips to kiss and Anissa finally relaxes.

Anissa manages to stay calm enough to be able to get her first tattoo (it's only lines so it really only takes likes 15mins tops! )

They walk out of the shop both of them with new tattoos. 

"See babe it wasn't that bad once you got in the chair."

"You were definitely right and I'm lowkey already really for my next one! I know I want a black bird along my ribs."

Grace just chuckles and wraps her arm around Anissa's waist as they walk to Anissa's Jeep. 

"Welcome to #TeamTatted and the constant thought of when you're going to get your next tattoo."

Anissa shrugs and smiles before stopping to push Grace against the side of the car and kiss her before opening the passengers side door and letting her climb in.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The next month Anissa goes back to get her blackbird tattoo.

"Told you once you get one you'd be addicted," Grace says as they lay in bed and she watches Anissa scroll through Pinterest looking for ideas for tattoo number three.


End file.
